The present invention relates to a single-unit video camera-recorder, or a camera-VTR combination, and, more particularly, to a camera-VTR combination consuming low battery power and taking in the smallest possible external noise.
In such camera-VTR combinations (hereinafter also briefly referred to as "VTR"), there are those having a remote control light receiving unit incorporated in its body, which light receiving unit receives a remote control optical signal from, for example, a remote control device and transmits the optical signal to a light sensor.
Some of such VTRs have a light receiving window open to the outside.
When a VTR with the light receiving window open to the outside is used, power from a battery power source is constantly supplied to the light sensor. Otherwise, the power supply to the light sensor is started or interrupted by operating a dedicated switch for turning on/off power supply to the light sensor or by selecting an operating key.
In a VTR with the light receiving window open to the outside, since power from a battery power source is constantly supplied to the light sensor, the battery power is wastefully used and, hence, the battery has to be charged frequently.
On the other hand, in the use of a VTR whose light sensor is supplied with power by having the battery power source turned on/off, since users frequently forget to turn off the power for the light sensor after the use, there has been a problem that the power of battery is wasted and the battery has to be recharged.
Further, in the VTR of the described type, since an on-off switch for power supply to the light sensor and the like have to be installed on the body, there has been a difficulty in obtaining the space for installation of them from a limited area.
Besides, in the VTR of the described type, since the light receiving window is open to the outside at all times, there has been the risk that external disturbance light enters the VTR and thereby malfunctions of the VTR are produced.
Besides, in the VTR of the described type, since the on/off switch or operation key must be operated for power saving, there has been a demerit that the operability of the VTR is thereby lowered.